Perfeito como você para mim: pós DH
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Hermione analisa sua vida e descobre que tudo está bem. Bem até demais. Alguma coisa falta no relacionamento dela com Ron, e é assim que se dá conta de que eles nunca ficaram a sós. Pós DH
1. Manteiga de amendoim

**Capítulo 1**

**Manteiga de amendoim**

Hermione olhou no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que conhecia tão bem, naquele momento quase fechados por conta do esforço. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou escapar um gemido alto, seguido de um suspiro quase derrotado. Mas não desistiu. Respirou fundo, arqueou as costas, reunindo toda a força que trazia dentro de si para a investida final. Era tudo ou nada. O momento se aproximava. Estava quase lá.

Um forte estampido ecoou no ar, acompanhado de um grito excitado de mulher:

_- VIVA_! Ele conseguiu!

Ginny bateu palmas e Harry riu, divertido. A tampa do pote de manteiga de amendoim, com a qual Ron vinha lutando desde o começo do piquenique no jardim da Toca, finalmente fora vencida. Hermione também riu enquanto observava um desengonçado gnomo tomar a tampa de cima da toalha xadrez e correr de volta para detrás da sebe, lambuzando os dedos com os restos do doce. Ainda deixando que a risada a dominasse com gosto, tomou o pote das mãos de Ron e espalhou a manteiga de amendoim sobre uma fatia de pão caseiro, preparado naquela manhã pelas mãos habilidosas da senhora Weasley.

- Ron – Harry começou, quase sem fôlego e ainda se contorcendo -, às vezes eu me pergunto se você é mesmo um bruxo e tem uma varinha. Não teria sido muito mais fácil se você a usasse?

- Nem tudo se resolve com magia, senhor Harry-varinha-Potter – falou Ron solenemente, endireitando-se e estufando o peito. – Como é que eu poderia impressionar minha namorada se não tivesse força nem para abrir um simples pote de manteiga de amendoim?

Satisfeita, Hermione jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Ron e ele sorriu antes de procurar seus lábios para um beijo. Apertou-a de encontro a si e ela pôde sentir o coração de ambos batendo forte. A língua dele abria espaço por sua boca, explorando cada canto, sugando de maneira forte e nada discreta. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu a espinha de Hermione e ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem, tentando controlar a intensidade do beijo de Ron enquanto seu corpo se enrijecia. Vagamente pôde ouvir a voz de Harry, com quem ainda compartilhavam o piquenique mas que, para Ron, parecia ter ficado para trás, num outro plano:

- Sabe, Ginny? Acho que havia um capítulo sobre potes de manteiga de amendoim em _12 maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas_...

- Ei! – Ron interrompeu o beijo, os lábios vermelhos, para exclamar quase sem ar - Não entregue os meus segredos de conquista!

Hermione o afastou delicadamente e acompanhou as risadas dos amigos. Virou-se de costas para Ron e apoiou as mãos na grama, enquanto deitava a cabeça em seu ombro. Quando se sentiu confortável o bastante, deu-se conta de que seus olhos castanhos estavam pousados sobre as mãos de Harry, que acariciavam as coxas de Ginny expostas num short curto, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

Era incrível que, depois da guerra e de todas as perdas que foram obrigados a enfrentar, ainda houvesse momentos como aquele para serem aproveitados. Por um breve instante, lembrou-se de Fred, Tonks, Remus, e do quanto era injusto que eles e todos os outros que sucumbiram na luta contra as forças das trevas não pudessem compartilhar da alegria de ver Voldemort, enfim, derrotado. Especialmente para os Weasley, e para si própria, claro, a perda de Fred fora algo difícil de ser superado. Porém, dois anos haviam se passado, e a dor se transformara numa calorosa lembrança dos dias em que ele ainda estava ali, enchendo a casa com seus risos e brincadeiras, ao lado de George.

Para o gêmeo, fora ainda mais difícil aceitar a perda do irmão. Porém, ele continuou com a Gemialidades, alegando que o fazia para preservar a memória de Fred. Ele jamais partiria de verdade enquanto pudessem manter seus sonhos vivos, e George prometeu fazer isso. Contava, então, com a ajuda de Ron, que tinha decidido se dedicar à loja, pelo menos enquanto não encontrasse uma carreira para seguir.

Harry ingressara no curso da Academia de Aurores há seis meses, assim que acabaram de concluir o sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Hermione achava que o amigo se daria bem fazendo aquilo que fizera a vida toda: combatendo as Artes das Trevas. E não era porque Voldemort havia sido eliminado que faltaria trabalho. Havia ainda muitos bruxos remanescentes de suas fileiras que poderiam causar problemas para o Ministério. _"Vigilância Constante"_ era o lema que carregariam para sempre, e ela sabia que Alastor Moody teria ficado contente em saber disso.

Ginny concluíra Hogwarts junto com eles, e recentemente havia recebido um convite para fazer testes no time das Holyhead Harpies, na posição de artilheira. Estava bastante animada com a perspectiva de se tornar jogadora profissional de quadribol, e por vezes não se ouvia falar de outra coisa que não fosse esse assunto entre eles, com um orgulho evidente estampado nos olhos de Harry. Hermione ficava um tanto quanto entediada, mas acabava aceitando, porque certas coisas jamais mudariam. O fato de ela não gostar de quadribol era uma, dentre tantas outras.

Tudo estava bem. Tudo estava bem _demais_. Porém, faltava alguma coisa, e Hermione não sabia exatamente o que era até aquela tarde ensolarada de verão no jardim da Toca. Ela e Ron estavam definitivamente juntos desde o fim da guerra, cada vez mais apaixonados, embora o começo não tivesse sido muito fácil. Continuavam brigando, sim, isso era inegável, mas as brigas tenderam a ser resolvidas com beijos intensos e juras de amor eterno. Intimamente sabia que Ron era o homem de sua vida, aquele com quem iria se casar e ter filhos.

Mas, de repente, ao olhar para Harry e Ginny diante deles naquele momento, percebeu que jamais havia ficado um dia sequer sozinha com Ron, onde quer que fosse. Encontravam-se sempre na Toca ou na casa dos pais dela, onde eram supervisionados pelas respectivas famílias. Quando saíam para se divertir, a companhia de Harry e Ginny era uma constante, e Neville, Luna e outros antigos amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts também apareciam eventualmente. Não que Hermione não gostasse da companhia deles, longe disso. Mas precisava admitir que aquela febre que a queimava por dentro aumentava gradualmente o seu desejo de ficar a sós com Ron, uma só vez que fosse, apenas para que pudesse sentir tudo o que queria sentir sem ficar envergonhada com os olhares alheios.

- Você está dormindo de olhos abertos, Mione? – Ginny perguntou, obrigando a morena a abandonar seus devaneios. As mãos de Harry continuavam sobre as coxas da garota, e ela parecia não se importar muito com isso. Ginny não tinha vergonha nem receio do que os outros pensariam, enquanto Hermione ruborizava até mesmo quando Ron lhe dava um beijo mais intenso na frente dos amigos. – Acho melhor comer o seu pão, antes que aquele gnomo maluco resolva voltar para buscar o resto da manteiga de amendoim. Acho que ele não vai se contentar só com a tampa...

Harry sorriu diante das palavras da garota e afastou seus cabelos compridos da orelha para beijá-la, fazendo com que os pelinhos do braço de Ginny se arrepiassem. Hermione não conseguia desviar o olhar do casal, e continuava calada.

- Está tudo bem, Mione? – perguntou Ron, tocando levemente o seu queixo para fazer com que ela olhasse para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que afagava seus cabelos, produzindo outro arrepio involuntário por todo o corpo da garota. Ele continuava: – Não está gostando do piquenique? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você lá dentro ou tem tudo que precisa aqui?

- Não se preocupe, Ron – falou ela, levantando a cabeça do ombro do rapaz e dando um selinho nele. – Eu me sinto ótima. Afinal, estou com você, nada pode ser mais perfeito que isso.

Mas, definitivamente, havia algo que poderia ser. E Hermione sabia o que era.

* * *

** N/A: **Eu sou uma pessoa que tem amor a vida. As minhas sisters Betynha e Amandita quase me azararam para postar esta fic, então aí está o primeiro capítulo. São 4 ao todo.

O nome deste capítulo é uma homenagem a Charlie Pace, minha personagem favorita de Lost. Há uma cena linda dele com a Claire envolvendo manteiga de amendoim na primeira temporada. começa a chorar compulsivamente

A fic está participando do I Challenge Primeira Vez do Fórum do Grimmauld Place. E fazia tantoooo tempo que eu não escrevia algo com Harry/Ginny que estou até estranhando, mesmo que eles sejam secundários neste caso.

Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.

E para quem quiser ver a capa, copie este link sem os espaços: h t t p // img49 . imageshack . us / img 49 / 3446 / perfeitowm1 . jpg

Agradecimentos eternos ao melhor Kindim da cidade!


	2. Meninas e meninos

**Capítulo 2 **

**Meninas e meninos**

- Ginny... Você está acordada?

- To, sim, Mione... Tá tudo bem? – falou a garota, a voz meio sonolenta. – Estou te achando meio estranha desde hoje a tarde, no piquenique.

- Está sim, não se preocupe... É que... Eu queria... Bem...

Ginny se movimentou preguiçosamente em direção à escrivaninha de frente para a janela aberta, através da qual entrava timidamente a luz da lua. Pegou a varinha e acendeu um feixe de luz, para dar de cara com uma Hermione completamente desperta, sem o menor vestígio de que estivesse com sono e realmente a fim de dormir. O único indício de que a garota havia ao menos tentado conciliar o sono era o fato de seus cabelos estarem completamente rebeldes, mais cheios do que o normal.

O rosto de Guga Jones, a capitã do Holyhead Harpies, contorceu-se numa careta diante da inesperada luz. Quando Hermione vinha passar a noite na Toca, Ginny fazia questão de lhe oferecer a cama, e ela mesma dormia na cama de armar logo abaixo. Hermione havia se cansado de insistir para que Ginny deixasse de bobagens e dormisse em sua própria cama, mas a caçula dos Weasley era muito geniosa: se tinha uma idéia na cabeça, nada a persuadia, e Hermione a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber disso.

Quando observou o rosto curioso de Ginny, Hermione se sentiu imensamente idiota. Por que, afinal, acordara a amiga? Não teria coragem de perguntar-lhe, teria? Mas estava angustiada, e não sabia mais o que fazer para acabar com aquilo. Era tudo ou nada. Teria que engolir sua vergonha. Elas eram amigas desde os primeiros anos em Hogwarts, sempre conversaram sobre garotos, sobre _aqueles assuntos_... Qual era o problema? O fato de ela ser irmã de Ron não queria dizer nada, não é mesmo? O fato de ela conhecer seu namorado desde que ele era um pirralho não fazia diferença e...

_- VocêeoHarryjátransaram_???

As palavras saíram num tom de voz absolutamente baixo, atropelando-se, e Hermione afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, escondendo-se de Ginny.

Num primeiro instante, a ruiva fez uma careta, sem entender direito o que a outra havia falado. Mas, no instante seguinte, a compreensão chegou e ela não pôde conter o riso. Saltou para cima da cama e abraçou Hermione, pulando de forma empolgada:

_- _Ah, Mione, Mione! Como você é bobinha! Está com vergonha de me perguntar isso por que, hein? Afinal, nós sempre fomos amigas, e não é que seja a primeira vez que falamos de sexo. Anda, Hermione Granger, tira esse rosto dos travesseiros e olha pra mim!

Os olhos castanhos da morena encontraram os da ruiva e esta sorria largamente, as covinhas nas bochechas fazendo as sardas ficarem ainda mais juntas. Ginny era bonita, seus olhos grandes e expressivos e o cabelo liso e comprido que descia em cascata sobre seus ombros. Hermione tinha certeza de que Harry era muito feliz com ela, mesmo porque, ela não tinha vergonha das coisas. Era desinibida, engraçada, brincalhona, enquanto Hermione era apenas a mesma Sabe-Tudo inteligente que fora em Hogwarts. Nada havia mudado. E ela desconfiava que cheirava a livros, pergaminho e tintas.

_- _Hummm... Estou pensando se devo te responder - Ginny jogou os cabelos displicentemente e assumiu uma expressão sapeca, quase infantil. – Mas acho que você merece saber, senhorita Hermione. Sim, eu e Harry já transamos!

Hermione não pôde impedir o rubor de lhe subir à face._Droga!_ Por que sentia vergonha de Ginny? Aquilo era normal, não eram crianças, não viviam no século XII nem em nenhum país onde fosse proibido ter relações sexuais antes de se casar ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Por que, então, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas? _Droga, droga, droga!_

_- _Mas como é que...? Onde é que...? – perguntou ela, ainda tímida.

_- _Ah – Ginny deu de ombros, cutucando um pedaço de tinta da parede que estava descascando logo abaixo do pôster gigante da banda _Esquisitonas_ -, algumas vezes a gente faz aqui mesmo.

_- _Na Toca? – Hermione falou mais alto do que pretendia, e levou a mão à boca num gesto involuntário diante da careta de Ginny. Estava visivelmente surpresa. Como é que eles faziam isso sem que ninguém percebesse?

_- _É, Mione! – falou ela em voz baixa, tentando se justificar. – Quando Ron pega no sono, ele é bem difícil de acordar, sabe? Então, Harry vem pra cá e ficamos juntos. É só lançar um _Abaffiato_ na porta e tudo se resolve.

Foi obrigada a concordar que era verdade: Ron realmente tinha o sono pesado, e o feitiço resolvia o problema do barulho para o restante da casa. Mas eles não tinham medo de serem flagrados? Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Ginny balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo:

_- _É pura adrenalina! Nós sempre temos medo de sermos surpreendidos, mas isso torna as coisas ainda mais divertidas! Teve um dia bem engraçado, Teddy ficou à tarde conosco e brincamos com o pequeno o tempo inteiro. Então, resolvemos ficar juntos à noite e acabamos pegando no sono depois, sem sequer perceber. Estávamos muito cansados, perfeitamente compreensível. Desconfiado, Ron veio bater na porta pela manhã, mas Harry entrou debaixo da cama para se esconder e foi hilário! Depois ele disse ao meu irmão que esteve a noite toda no quarto, mas que acordou primeiro e havia ido ao banheiro!

Hermione riu também, divertindo-se diante da falta de tato de seu próprio namorado. Ron não conseguia mesmo prestar atenção naquilo que estava debaixo de seu nariz, e ela sentiu um carinho quase doloroso por seu jeito meio distraído no que dizia respeito a sentimentos. A sensibilidade dele para esse tipo de coisa não era lá muito apurada, mas precisava admitir que ele vinha se esforçando para fazê-la feliz. E conseguiria fazer isso melhor que ninguém, mesmo que não se esforçasse. Gostava de Ron exatamente como ele era. A perfeição morava no imperfeito.

Ginny continuava falando, empolgada com o assunto:

_- _Mas nem sempre fazemos aqui. Às vezes vamos ao apartamento que foi de Sirius, e que Harry está reformando. Lá está meio bagunçado ainda, mas tem um colchão, e isso é tudo o que precisamos, quando precisamos. Na verdade, o colchão chegou faz pouco tempo e... Mione! Eu estou aqui falando de mim, mas... E você? Você e meu irmão, como estão?

Hermione se deixou deitar novamente na cama, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirando. Não estavam. Esse era o problema. Nunca estavam sozinhos, como poderiam estar alguma coisa? O máximo que Ron havia feito fora descer um pouco a mão enquanto beijava seu pescoço no corredor que levava ao banheiro do _Cabeça de Javali_. O bar havia sido inteiramente reformado, apesar do cheiro característico de bode ainda predominar por sobre o aroma das bebidas e comidas, e eles costumavam freqüentá-lo quando iam a _Hogsmead_, principalmente por conta de Aberforth Dumbledore.

_- _Acho que eu e Ron não somos tão corajosos quanto você e Harry. Ao menos, não para essas coisas...

_- _Como assim? – Ginny parecia alarmada.

_- _É, assim mesmo, Ginny. E isso está começando a me preocupar. Hoje à tarde, no piquenique, eu tentei enumerar os momentos que passei com Ron. Nós nunca conseguimos ficar sozinhos de verdade. Sempre estamos com meus pais, ou com os seus, ou mesmo rodeados de amigos. Não me entenda mal, por favor, eu adoro a companhia de vocês, mas parece que... Parece que...

_- _Falta algo no relacionamento de vocês – ela completou, assumindo uma expressão que Hermione reconhecia de si própria quando encontrava a chave para um enigma. – Eu sei como é...

Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou mais uma vez. Sabia que não teria coragem de entrar no quarto de Ron na calada da noite e seduzi-lo, e acreditava que, mesmo que ele o fizesse, não conseguiria relaxar. Não ali, na Toca entupida de gente. Tinha que ser em outro lugar.

_- _Eu acho que tenho uma idéia... – Ginny falou, como se subitamente uma lâmpada se tivesse acendido em meio à escuridão. - Uma idéia fantástica, Mione! _Fantástica_!

* * *

_- Vocêeminhairmãjátransaram?_

Harry quase engasgou com a própria saliva, e imediatamente tateou a cabeceira da cama em busca de seus óculos. Derrubou meia dúzia de cartas de um _snap_ explosivo e algumas meias de Ron antes de achá-los. Após colocá-los no rosto, levantou-se para encarar Ron, que enxergava apenas parcialmente por causa da escuridão do quarto. Pegou a varinha, então.

_- __Lumus! _– murmurou ele, apenas para constatar o que já tinha certeza: as orelhas de Ron estavam quase tão vermelhas quanto os próprios cabelos, uma característica quase única dos Weasley. Era a cor que Harry conhecia tão bem, em todas as nuances, de perto e de longe, por todos os ângulos. Era óbvio que ele e Ginny já haviam transado, o que Ron esperava afinal? Mas será que ele... Será que Hermione...? Harry assumiu a defensiva:_ – _Por que você está me perguntando isso?

Ron se endireitou no colchão e passou a mão pelos cabelos, que quase lhe caíam sobre os olhos. Precisava cortá-los, mas Hermione gostava deles assim, mais compridos, meio bagunçados, e ele acabava deixando que ficassem maiores para satisfazê-la. Tinha muito medo de perdê-la, de ir rápido demais, devagar demais, de acordar um dia pela manhã e descobrir que ela não o queria, que tinha ido embora e preferido um trouxa e dentista qualquer, mais bonito, mais esperto, mais sensível que ele, que soubesse dirigir e usar um celular, e do qual os pais dela se orgulhassem. Hermione era a razão de sua existência, e se perdesse a garota, então não saberia mais onde colocar os pés no chão.

_- _Não pense que eu exatamente vou gostar de ouvir a resposta – começou o ruivo, totalmente hesitante. – Afinal, ela é minha irmã, cara, e saber que você está... hã... fazendo_Aquela-Coisa-Que-Você-Sabe-o-que-é_ com a minha irmã definitivamente não é algo legal.

_- _Se você realmente pretende ter essa conversa comigo, saiba que não está ajudando em nada, Ron – falou Harry, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – Cheguei a pensar que você falaria alguma coisa de Voldemort! Pensa pelo lado bom, pelo menos sou eu, seu amigo de infância. Poderia ser muito pior, podia ser o Malfoy, por exemplo.

Ron socou o travesseiro e Harry deu um pulo na cama. Os óculos escorregaram de seu rosto e caíram diretamente no chão, partindo-se ao meio.

_- __Accio!_ _Reparo!_– falou o moreno, examinando o resultado do feitiço. – Acho que logo vou ter que comprar um par de óculos novos. Estes já estão ficando desgastados de tanto eu consertar.

_- _Não mude de assunto! – vociferou Ron, encarando o amigo.

_- _Ei! Calma lá – Harry começou, ainda na defensiva. – Quem quis conversar sobre isso foi você, e eu ainda não entendi o motivo.

Harry o encarava, esperando que Ron dissesse alguma coisa. Não era mestre em falar de sentimentos, pelo contrário. Porém, o ruivo apenas enfiou o rosto entre os travesseiros e murmurou, com a voz abafada:

_- _Eu sou um perdedor, Harry! Mate-me e acabe logo com isso!

_- _Você está maluco? Comeu bosta de dragão no jantar, foi? – Harry levantou da cama de armar e se jogou sobre o colchão de Ron, arrancando o amigo do meio dos travesseiros para encará-lo. – Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou vai preferir que eu leia a sua mente?

_- _Sorte a minha que você nunca aprendeu nem Oclumência, quanto mais Legilimência – falou Ron, por fim, a voz desanimada e os ombros ligeiramente caídos, enquanto pousava os olhos muitos azuis sobre os verdes de Harry. – Eu não sei, Harry. A Mione anda meio esquisita, sabe?

_- _Esquisita como? – perguntou o moreno, procurando encorajar o amigo.

_- _Esquisita – repetiu Ron, como se a palavra não necessitasse de explicações ou complementos. No entanto, era óbvio que Harry não havia entendido e ficou esperando o que viria a seguir em silêncio, sem querer – nem saber como - forçar o constrangido amigo. Por fim, Ron baixou a cabeça e disse: - Acho que ela não quer mais me beijar, cara.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Como assim, Hermione não queria beijar Ron? Desde que entendeu o que era amor e essas coisas, Harry tinha certeza de que os dois acabariam juntos. Chegara a sonhar, certa vez, com Hermione vestida de noiva, e um Ron absolutamente nervoso e desastrado esperando-a no altar. Controlou-se para não rir porque, no sonho, Ron derrubava a toalha da mesa do mestre-de-cerimônias ao se ajoelhar e causava uma grande confusão. Fingindo um bocejo para disfarçar a expressão, Harry continuou:

_- _Olha, eu acho que você está enganado. A Hermione gosta de você, Ron, eu sei disso melhor que ninguém. Bom, talvez só não melhor que ela mesma, talvez a Ginny, e...

_- _Tudo bem, eu entendi – Ron interrompeu, angustiado. – Mas é que eu andei percebendo que, todas as vezes que tento beijá-la de um jeito mais intenso, ou mesmo fazer um carinho mais ousado, ela simplesmente se retrai. Isso aconteceu hoje de manhã, no piquenique, Harry! Eu tentei beijá-la e ela não retribuiu, ficou tentando me empurrar com as mãos. E depois não despregava os olhos de você e da Ginny enquanto... enquanto você ficava beijando o pescoço da minha irmã, com essas mãos nas pernas dela como se fosse um _grindylow_ cheio de tentáculos!

As últimas palavras foram ditas entre dentes, mostrando que, independentemente de qualquer conversa e da amizade eterna que nutria por Harry, Ron ainda considerava Ginny a sua pequena irmãzinha caçula e precisava protegê-la. Por outro lado, era quase inadmissível que, novamente, a irmã mais nova estivesse vivendo as experiências antes dele. Foi assim com o primeiro beijo, o primeiro namoro e, pelo visto, seria com todo o resto, o que deixava Ron à beira de um ataque de nervos, sentindo-se um completo inútil, e quase dando razão a Hermione sobre sua amplitude emocional de colherinha de chá.

Enquanto Ron travava uma batalha interna com suas dúvidas e a forma como colocá-las para fora sem ter que saber detalhes íntimos da vida de sua irmã, Harry tentava articular as palavras que diria a seguir. Seu cérebro trabalhava fervorosamente. Ron era seu melhor amigo, sim, mas precisava tomar cuidado com tudo o que dissesse respeito a Ginny. Antes de serem amigos, eram cunhados, e isso definitivamente não lhe dava coragem para contar como realmente andavam as coisas entre eles. Afinal, _quente_ seria pouco para definir o namoro.

_- _Talvez seja legal você tentar ficar um pouco sozinho com ela – falou Harry, por fim, depois de uma pausa em que apenas observou o olhar tristonho do amigo. – Quem sabe não seja apenas vergonha?

_- _Você andou lendo que eu sei, Harry, eu dei um exemplar de presente para você – exclamou Ron, subitamente se levantando e caminhando até a escrivaninha apinhada de papéis, livros de Hogwarts com as capas caindo e penas velhas. Começou a fuçar por cima do móvel, acordando Pitchitinho, que piou empolgado como se já fosse manhã. Por fim, Ron encontrou o que procurava: o pequeno exemplar de _12 maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas_, a capa roxa com um bruxo sorridente que lembrava a Harry o professor Lockhart.

_- _Sim, eu li algumas partes do livro – respondeu ele, que na verdade havia apenas folheado o seu exemplar. Porém, Ron parecia ter decorado cada página, e pelo estado em que o livro se encontrava, talvez o manuseasse várias vezes ao dia. Havia marcas de dedos pelo verniz da capa e as pontas de algumas páginas estavam dobradas, como se ele pretendesse marcar determinados trechos. Harry não foi capaz de se conter: – Ron, se Hermione vir o que você fez com esse livro ela é bem capaz de te matar.

_- _Cara, a Mione nunca vai ver esse livro na vida! – ele falou, de repente, ligeiramente assustado. – Eu o esconderei para sempre, nem que precise enfeitiçá-lo ou levá-lo para outro país, já que não posso mais escondê-lo na Sala Precisa desde que ela foi consumida pelo incêndio. Bom, o que eu quero mesmo dizer é que, por mais que eu leia os conselhos de _12 maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas_, e eu te digo que há conselhos valiosos sobre este assunto que estamos falando aqui, ainda não encontrei uma maneira de me livrar de cinco irmãos, duas cunhadas, duas corujas, dois pares de pais, uma turma de amigos e um gato laranja chamado Bichento. Harry, é impossível ficar sozinho com ela!

Harry franziu a testa. Talvez não fosse tão impossível assim. Talvez ele tivesse um plano. Só talvez...

* * *

**N/A: **Ahá! Harry e Ginny têm um plano? Oh, God! O que será que vem por aí? 

Eu sou uma ficwritter má, muito má!

Mas eu prometi que não demorava, e não demorou. E o terceiro também vem logo, logo. Então, se você leu e gostou, deixe-me saber disso. As reviews são muito importantes para o autor e, como diz meu papis Rufus, podem causar dependência!

Beijos!


	3. Pausa para o chá

**Capítulo 3**

**Pausa para o chá **

O temporal desabou naquele momento e encharcou cada parte do corpo de Hermione até que ela pudesse alcançar o toldo de uma loja qualquer. Respirou fundo e sentiu um tremor invadir-lhe, sem conseguir definir exatamente se era de nervoso ou frio. Na verdade, ainda não fazia idéia de que aquela sensação a acompanharia por grande parte daquele dia, e era um misto de ansiedade e medo que tornaria cada lance mais saboroso, mais inesquecível, e muito mais perfeito.

Hermione bufou. Por que tinha que chover? Londres ficava um inferno quando chovia, o trânsito era uma porcaria e ela odiava dirigir com milhares de motoristas estressados buzinando e gritando impropérios para quem quisesse ouvir. Mas tinha que ser daquele jeito. Precisava ser diferente, único e especial.

A irritação passou em questão de segundos quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma figura conhecida e amada, e a visão a aqueceu por dentro. Ron corria em sua direção, um pouco desengonçado, enquanto pisava as poças pelo caminho, quase tão encharcado quanto ela. Quando alcançou o toldo, parou por um instante para observar a namorada com um sorriso diferente no rosto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam molhados, e grudavam no pescoço, o vermelho ficando quase castanho. A água escorria pela pele sardenta e entrava pela gola da camisa. Os olhos de Hermione de repente não conseguiam se desgrudar dali. Quando ele a tomou nos braços, aninhou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço molhado e se deixou ficar por um tempo, saboreando o cheiro cítrico e suave que emanava de Ron. A proximidade significava proteção e amor e desejo, sentimentos que ela conhecia tão bem. Ron era tudo o que ela queria, para sempre. E mais ainda naquele momento.

- Onde é que nós vamos, minha pequena? – perguntou ele, beijando-a levemente na boca. – Ginny me avisou para encontrá-la aqui, mas não quis me dizer mais nada. O que vocês duas estão aprontando, hein?

Ela sorriu e pegou sua mão, acariciando as pontas dos dedos de Ron com leveza. Não pôde se controlar e enrubesceu, as maçãs do rosto ficando instantaneamente vermelhas. De novo o tremor instantâneo, que ela tentou disfarçar. Não desistiria por nada nesse mundo. Tudo estava planejado, ela e Ginny organizaram cada detalhe, cada pormenor, para que tivessem um dia perfeito, e o melhor:_sozinhos_. Se rolasse ou não, dependeria deles. Hermione não tinha certeza ainda do que faria, mas sabia, e isso tinha um sabor maravilhoso, que finalmente teriam alguns momentos juntos sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

- É surpresa! – disse ela, aninhando novamente a cabeça em seu pescoço molhado, como se houvesse ali um tipo de ímã que a atraía. Era o cheiro de Ron que a fazia querer ficar ali por um tempo longo demais, talvez por toda uma vida e além. – Venha, eu vou levar você no carro do meu pai!

Ron arregalou os olhos e ela riu, virando-se de costas para ele e o puxando pela mão. Percebeu que ela havia usado um pouco de Poção Alisante nos cabelos, mas a chuva já tinha dado conta de fazer com que eles voltassem a se cachear, e Ron agradeceu intimamente por isso. Gostava dos cabelos de Hermione exatamente daquele jeito, rebeldes, volumosos, como se os cachos da garota pudessem engoli-lo em meio ao perfume de flores e frutas que emanava dela, e também algo que lembrava pergaminho. Gostava de mergulhar em seus cabelos, e sabia que poderia se perder ali para sempre, sem jamais reclamar disso.

A chuva continuava, e eles correram juntos até a próxima esquina, molhando-se ainda mais. Ao entrarem no carro do senhor Granger, Ron notou que o braço de Hermione estava arrepiado. Julgou que fosse de frio, mas aquilo mexeu com ele de uma maneira que quase não conseguiu explicar. Sem poder se controlar, abraçou-a e começou a beijar o pescoço da garota, descendo por seus ombros e seus braços até segurar suas mãos e acariciar com a língua cada um dos dedos de Hermione. Ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando o repentino calor que lhe aqueceu o peito. Quando os abriu, viu que um rapaz havia parado embaixo do toldo logo à frente do carro, e os observava com um olhar interessado. Ron também notou, largando a mão de Hermione imediatamente, e sentiu que suas orelhas adquiriam um intenso tom de vermelho enquanto encarava o homem, de cara feia.

- É melhor irmos logo... – disse Hermione, sorrindo sem graça, e ligou o carro.

Era como se tivesse previsto o que aconteceria. Precisariam andar apenas alguns quarteirões, mas estavam no centro de Londres, e a chuva tornava a cidade um verdadeiro inferno. Vários carros estavam parados e os motoristas buzinavam com uma freqüência desnecessária para um trânsito que, simplesmente, não andava. Ron se sentia desconfortável, e um silêncio pesado se instalou sobre eles. Por fim, sua curiosidade foi maior que seu medo de desapontar a garota, e ele perguntou:

- Por que viemos de carro, Mione? É impossível aparatar nesse lugar para onde estamos indo?

- Não... – disse ela, desapontada. – Não é impossível aparatar lá. É só... um pouco mais complicado. É um lugar trouxa por fora, mas tem um feitiço anti-aparatação por dentro. Teríamos que aparatar no corredor, não é seguro. Então, achei que o melhor jeito de chegar seria de carro mesmo. Poderíamos ter usado a lareira também, mas Gi... quer dizer... ela ainda não está funcionando direito.

Ron a encarou, mas ela estava prestando atenção no trânsito, ou fingindo prestar. Tinha certeza de que a namorada ia dizer o nome de Ginny, e de repente isso não cheirava bem. O que é que aquelas duas andavam aprontando? Sentou-se, posicionando melhor as costas no banco do carro, e esperou, desejando que soubesse qualquer feitiço para fazer aquele carro voar sem ser visto por nenhum trouxa.

Depois de um tempo razoável enfrentando o congestionamento, algumas buzinadas e um homem de bigodes grandes e loiros que quase fez Ron sair do carro para bater nele por ter xingado Hermione (_"Deixa, amor, só um soquinho, métodos trouxas, eu prometo"_), alcançaram um prédio bastante simpático e meio antigo no centro de Londres, próximo da Estação de Kings Cross. Hermione sorriu. Ron não entendeu nada. Aquele era o antigo apartamento de Sirius, para onde ele havia se mudado depois que terminara Hogwarts e, conseqüentemente, deixara a casa dos Potter. Havia passado, por testamento, para as mãos de Harry, e o ruivo sabia que o amigo o estava reformando. Seria, então, uma festa surpresa? Talvez o apartamento estivesse pronto e Harry havia convidado os amigos para uma pequena comemoração. Mas algo estava errado nessa lógica: se ele fizera isso, por que simplesmente não avisara Ron ao invés de fazer com que Hermione dirigisse até lá, envolta em todo aquele ar de mistério?

Um sentimento de frustração invadiu Ron enquanto entraram no prédio, correndo para fugir da chuva. Acreditava que ficaria sozinho com Hermione, que ela o havia convidado para um encontro, a fim de despistar qualquer um que pudesse interrompê-los, e isso o havia deixado muito contente. Mas se fosse mesmo uma festa organizada por Harry, não poderiam ficar sozinhos, e Ron percebeu, naquele instante, o quanto ansiava por isso.

Subiram de elevador para o sétimo andar, e Ron achou interessante a forma como o equipamento funcionava.

- Isso é demais! Olhe só, aperto o botão, a luz acende e o elevador sabe exatamente onde nos levar. E você diz que não funciona por meio de magia, como o elevador do Ministério! Eu não consigo entender.

- Depois eu prometo que te explico, Ron – falou Hermione, encostada no espelho do elevador e observando o ruivo. – Agora, por favor, pare de apertar todos os botões, ou vamos parar em cada andar até chegar no sétimo!

- Ah, sim. Tudo bem – respondeu o garoto, meio sem graça.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, finalmente no sétimo andar, depararam-se com uma senhora carregada de pacotes, parada diante da porta do apartamento para o qual eles iriam. A mulher parecia ter dificuldades para encontrar a chave que abriria a porta, e testava uma a uma de um enorme e barulhento molho. Hermione franziu a testa. Quem seria aquela mulher? Aproximou-se devagar e, com delicadeza, perguntou:

- Eu posso ajudá-la?

- Ah, minha querida, pode sim! – disse a mulher, imediatamente empurrando os pacotes para os braços de Hermione. Surpreendida pelo repentino peso, deu alguns passos para trás, trombando num aturdido Ron, que a ajudou a se equilibrar. A velha continuava – Não sei o que acontece com a droga da porta do meu apartamento, não consigo encontrar a chave para abri-la! Esse monte de pacotes do supermercado estavam realmente pesados, o que dificultava bastante, ainda bem que vocês apareceram. Sabe, não sou mais tão jovem, e meu filho mais velho, que morava comigo, resolveu se casar com uma mocinha. Elizabeth é vinte anos mais nova que ele, e tenho certeza que só está interessada no dinheiro de nossa família. Henrique sempre me manda uma quantia por mês para as despesas da casa, mas tem sido cada vez menos, pois gasta tudo em jóias e presentes caros para a sua Betynha, como ele a chama. É realmente lastimável. O meu outro filho está na Espanha, Charlie foi lá para trabalhar numa empresa de alimentos ou coisa assim, e me manda alguns postais de vez em quando, tem alguns muito bonitos das antigas ruas de Barcelona. Eu posso mostrá-los assim que conseguir abrir essa droga de porta.

Hermione se virou para Ron, num pedido desesperado – e mudo - de ajuda. Mal conseguia se manter sob os pacotes, e quando o namorado notou isso, tomou-os dos braços dela. Disse, então:

- Eu acho que a senhora escolheu a porta errada, madame. É por isso que não abre. Esse apartamento é de um amigo nosso, Harry Potter.

A velha encarou o molho de chaves em sua mão, depois a numeração da porta e, por fim, o rosto sardento de Ron por detrás dos pacotes de papelão. Inesperadamente, começou a gargalhar.

- Ah, meu rapaz, não é que você tem razão? Sabe, minha visão já não está tão boa quanto antigamente, por isso confundi os números – virou-se e começou a caminhar, arrastando as galochas de borracha que usava, para a porta ao lado. Fez sinal para que Ron a acompanhasse. – Venha por aqui, querido, você pode deixar os pacotes na cozinha.

Sem opção, Ron olhou para Hermione. Ela deu de ombros, visivelmente frustrada. O que poderiam fazer? Ele entraria, deixaria os pacotes num balcão qualquer, e então poderiam voltar ao apartamento.

Porém, não foi bem o que aconteceu. Assim que pousou as compras sobre a mesa, a velha senhora, que se chamava Antonieta e era portuguesa, arranjou toalhas e praticamente obrigou os dois a se secarem.

- Vocês podem pegar um resfriado com essa chuvarada!

Sem graça, ambos não recusaram o oferecimento da velha. Enquanto isso, Antonieta tirou do armário da sala um imenso álbum de fotografias. Queria mostrar aos _"dois valorosos jovens que a ajudaram"_ as fotos de seus filhos, sobrinhos, da Elizabeth, do gato que havia fugido há pouco mais de seis meses, do papagaio que tagarelava na área de serviço, e, claro, os postais de Barcelona. Meio surda, ela falava alto e ininterruptamente, deixando pouco tempo para que Ron ou Hermione pudessem arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para desaparecer dali. Entre xícaras de chá e bolinhos-de-chuva, viram quase uma hora se passar sem que pudessem abandonar o apartamento.

Foi Hermione quem aproveitou a deixa, num momento em que Antonieta se emocionava com uma foto de seu casamento com o general francês Pierre de Partier, que havia morrido na Segunda Guerra.

- Senhora Antonieta, foi um prazer conversar com a senhora, e também ajudá-la, mas precisamos realmente ir, se não se importa...

- Nossa! – disse ela, levantando-se de súbito, com uma agilidade que parecia não fazer parte de seu corpo idoso, e observando o relógio de passarinhos na parede. – Acho que os prendi aqui por muito tempo! Vou acompanhá-los até a porta, jovens como vocês devem ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer numa tarde chuvosa como esta.

Hermione corou e olhou para Ron, sorrindo esperançoso. Ela mesma também se sentiu aliviada. Demoraram-se um pouco à porta para um último comentário sobre o cartão postal mais recente de Barcelona, e então Antonieta disse adeus, não sem antes lhes desejar _"tudo de bom"_, e que eles viessem visitá-la outras vezes.

Quando Hermione girou a chave na porta pelo lado de dentro, suspirou profundamente. Finalmente estavam livres para ficar juntos. Só Ron e Hermione. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Nada poderia atrapalhá-los. E ela sorriu diante da perspectiva cada vez mais próxima de se entregar.


	4. Perfeito como você para mim

**Capítulo 4 **

**Perfeito como você para mim**

Ron assoviou baixinho, e seu rosto se iluminou em deleite. Não, não estavam numa festa, ou qualquer comemoração para inaugurar o apartamento de Harry. Na verdade, o lugar estava completamente vazio, com exceção daquilo que provocava estranhas sensações no peito do ruivo: um colchão branco, com lençóis claros e montes de almofadas de pena de hipogrifo coloridas, iluminado apenas pela luz de dezenas de velas acesas espalhadas pelo chão. A chuva batia mansamente na janela, com uma pesada cortina que interrompia a claridade do lado de fora, tornando a iluminação do ambiente ligeiramente difusa. Pétalas de flores se espalhavam ao redor do colchão e das velas, e na lareira alguns óleos aromáticos queimavam junto com a lenha. O ambiente era aquecido, erótico, perfeito.

Hermione estava às costas de Ron, aflita e mordendo os lábios. Havia combinado a decoração com Ginny, e a amiga ficou responsável de executá-la enquanto ela levaria Ron até lá. Pelos restos de Pó-de-Flu que ainda estavam próximos à lareira, Ginny deveria ter abandonado o apartamento utilizando a Rede. Estava bonito, romântico, e absolutamente erótico. Será que Ron a acharia ousada demais? Ficaria decepcionado com a atitude da namorada? O tremor percorreu-lhe novamente e o nervosismo quase fez com que, involuntariamente, tentasse aparatar, mas foi barrada pelo feitiço protetor, provocando apenas um estampido.

Ron se virou para observá-la, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam sob a luz das velas:

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ele, o tom curioso. – Você tentou aparatar?

Envergonhada, Hermione baixou os olhos e encarou os próprios pés. Ron se aproximou e, com delicadeza, ergueu o queixo da namorada até que seu olhar encontrasse o dele.

- Hermione Jane Granger – começou ele, segurando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e acariciando as costas dela com a outra -, como é que eu poderia imaginar tudo isso, que você planejou um cantinho apenas para nós dois? Achei que fosse qualquer coisa, menos isso. Eu estava angustiado, pensando que você não me queria mais, cheguei até a conversar com Harry sobre isso. Pensei que você sentia vergonha de mim, até. Eu... eu... estou deliciosamente surpreso!

- Ronald Billius Weasley...

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Ron enlaçou sua cintura e, como na primeira vez em que se beijaram, abraçou-a com tanta intensidade que a tirou do chão. Suas mãos pousaram sobre o cabelo de Hermione, apertando-lhe a nuca por debaixo dos fios cacheados. Novamente o tremor, e ela deixou escapar um gemido quando a boca macia de Ron pousou em seu pescoço, beijando, lambendo, acariciando como se fosse a última coisa que faria na vida.

Hermione sentiu que abandonava totalmente o chão, e agradeceu intimamente por isso, pois não sabia ao certo quanto tempo seus joelhos agüentariam o peso de seu próprio corpo. Ron a levava para a cama, era a primeira vez, e era tudo tão urgente, e tão certo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão calmo, e tão delicado, que poderiam ficar para sempre ali, juntos. O sorriso dele quando subiu por sobre ela era tão lindo, tão perfeito, que parecia quase irreal. Hermione também sorria, e deixava que ele mergulhasse em seus olhos, em seu peito, em sua vida de uma vez por todas. Queria-o com uma intensidade tão grande que chegava a doer, e se sentia feliz em igual proporção.

Ron tremia. Medo, prazer, amor, ternura, carinho, necessidade, todos os sentimentos se misturavam dentro dele num turbilhão de emoções que, tinha certeza, seria capaz de fazê-lo explodir. Hermione era simplesmente tudo, era perfeita a forma como ela sorria, como os cabelos se emaranhavam e cobriam seu rosto enquanto ele a beijava, primeiro no pescoço, depois descendo vagarosamente pelo peito, abrindo a camisa botão a botão, observando-a, pedindo permissão para entrar de vez em sua vida. O coração do ruivo quase saiu do peito quando ele viu pela primeira vez os seios de Hermione, depois que se livrou do sutiã de rendas branco que ela usava. Sua pele era morena, adocicada, e os mamilos eram escuros, arrepiados, convidativos. Sentiu um impulso em abocanhá-los, chupá-los com gosto e prazer, mas uma idéia nova lhe surgiu instantaneamente. Agarrou algumas das pétalas de flores e usou-as para acariciar o corpo da namorada, provocando suspiros de intenso prazer e fazendo-a arrepiar-se sob seu toque. Quanto mais observava a expressão de Hermione, mais Ron se sentia o homem mais sortudo da face da Terra.

Ao experimentar pela primeira vez aquelas sensações, ambos se deixavam levar pelo instinto, que os guiava numa dança de sentimentos ao mesmo tempo intensos e delicados. O balé do prazer, da ternura, do deleite e da luxúria dominava cada ato dos dois, e foi exatamente o que levou Hermione a puxar a camisa de Ron e jogá-la longe, sem se preocupar com mais nada.

Ele abriu então o botão da calça dela e, por um momento, viu hesitação em seus olhos, e o gemido que ela proferiu foi um pouco mais intenso, talvez preocupado. Confuso, sem entender direito, ele parou e observou a expressão que se formava nos olhos da namorada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, enfim.

- Não sei... está tudo bem?

- Claro que está tudo bem, Ronald! – disse ela, fingindo irritação. – Posso saber por que foi que você parou?

Ron sorriu abertamente e, com os dentes, abriu o botão da calça de Hermione, puxando-a em seguida, junto com a calcinha. Ajoelhou-se na cama, observando o corpo bem delineado e as curvas daquela mulher perfeita, que era só sua. Hermione não era muito magra, havia ganhado um pouco de peso depois que a guerra terminou e voltaram a se alimentar corretamente. As curvas de seu corpo faziam Ron estremecer por dentro, e ele não agüentou mais a forma como suas calças ficaram apertadas, fazendo menção de abri-las ele mesmo. Mordendo os lábios, Hermione se sentou e o impediu. Observou seu rosto corado, as sardas destacadas nas bochechas, com um misto de dúvida e malícia. Já havia lido sobre aquilo em livros e reportagens de revistas femininas do mundo trouxa, mas não sabia exatamente como fazer. Mesmo assim abriu o botão da jeans de Ron e, com a ajuda do garoto, retirou-a junto com a cueca. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu acreditar quando viu os lábios vermelhos de Hermione tocarem seu membro suavemente, beijando-o de maneira ainda hesitante. Em seguida, a língua da garota percorreu toda a extensão do pênis de Ron, como se o estivesse preparando para o ato final. Quando ela colocou a boca completamente ao redor do membro, Ron foi incapaz de se controlar e gemeu alto, empurrando a cabeça da garota para longe dele.

Hermione sentiu medo. Estaria ele rejeitando-a? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela levantou, apreensiva, com a intenção de recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. De repente, sentia vergonha, e seu coração batia rapidamente, quase frustrado.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Ron segurou seu pulso e disse:

- Desculpe, Hermione! Eu... eu só estou com medo de não satisfazer você, estou um pouco nervoso, entende? Não quero ir rápido demais... Deita aqui, vem cá, eu vou fazer em você.

Ela enrubesceu, voltando para o aconchego das almofadas e sentindo que a boca de Ron deslizava sobre seu corpo, primeiro nos seios, chupando, lambendo, e depois descendo pela linha do umbigo até alcançar o baixo ventre. Estava quase perdendo o ar, e seu corpo todo tremia de excitação e medo. Quando Ron mergulhou a língua por entre suas pernas, um pouco desajeitado, Hermione sufocou um grito alto mordendo a almofada mais próxima, e apertou as coxas ao redor das costas do ruivo para que ele não parasse jamais. Segurou-lhe os cabelos com força, e viu os fios vermelhos se emaranharem em seus dedos. Nunca havia experimentado uma sensação como aquela, capaz de apagar qualquer coisa, de fazê-la até mesmo se esquecer de quem era. Tudo o que importava era Ron, e a maneira como sua língua a explorava num contínuo movimento de vai-e-vem.

Estimulado pelos gemidos da namorada, Ron sentiu que finalmente chegava o momento. Uma pausa para a proteção mágica, pois ainda não estavam prontos para terem filhos, e ele a tomou novamente nos braços. Por cima dela, observou seus olhos castanhos, o medo e o desejo estampados ali como se fossem uma coisa só. Sua mente se deixou levar, percorrendo todos os momentos em que a havia desejado, sonhado com ela, suplicado a alguma força superior que a pusesse de uma vez em seus braços. E ali estava ela, Hermione, a sua Hermione, pronta para recebê-lo da forma mais completa que uma mulher pode receber um homem.

E foi assim que Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley se tornaram um.

Ela sentiu dor no começo, e fez uma careta. Ele, cuidadoso, tentava controlar a penetração para não machucá-la. Deixou que ela o orientasse, que seus gemidos determinassem o ritmo que ele deveria assumir. E, como se fosse magia, atingiram o orgasmo juntos, o êxtase máximo do prazer a dois.

Hermione simplesmente não podia acreditar. Ele ainda estava dentro dela, arfando, o peso de seu corpo, o cheiro de Ron invadindo e dominando seus sentidos. Jamais pensou que fosse ser daquela maneira. Não imaginou que a dor pudesse se transformar em prazer na primeira vez. Sentira medo o tempo todo, mas naquele momento tudo havia se dissolvido. Havia sido assim, certo, simplesmente perfeito. Com todas as imperfeições de ambos, quando se tornaram um, provaram que o amor era mesmo o que importava. Que eram perfeitos um para o outro.

As lágrimas que viu nos olhos de Ron também estavam nos seus. Lágrimas de alegria, prazer. E certeza de que eram feitos um para o outro. Eternos. Imutáveis. Imperfeitos e perfeitos para eles.

Ron era tudo para Hermione.

Hermione era tudo para Ron.

Sem se esquecer do pequeno empurrãozinho de Harry e Ginny!

* * *

**N/A:** Chegamos ao fim de mais uma comédia romântica Ron/Hermione by Mia. Não me perguntem o porquê, acho que não saberia responder, mas adoro comédias românticas com esses dois e só consigo escrever esse gênero com eles. E essa ainda teve um pouquinho de Harry/Ginny, algo que não costumo escrever porque, todos sabem, sou D/G até a morte. Aliás, fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia H/G que achei até estranho. Também foi a minha estréia com NCs R/Hr, então me dêem um desconto se acharem que ficou ruim. Porém, acho que eu não saberia escrever os dois de outro jeito.

Quem betou a fic foi a Flá que, como sempre, me deu dicas valiosas, por isso o primeiro agradecimento vai para ela.

Também quero dizer muito obrigada às minhas sisters queridissímas Amandita e Betynha, que organizaram o challenge e me inspiraram a escrever essa história com um Ron que, segundo a Betynha, não sabe de onde saiu. E eu não sei se isso é um elogio ou uma crítica. Terei que esperar o resultado do Challenge para ver. eu e a minha mania de escrever bem antes

E por fim, mas jamais menos importante, agradeço ao melhor Kimdim da cidade, porque sem ela eu não teria esse Ron todo lindo e perfeito na capa! Amooooo!

Espero que tenham gostado, e comentários são sempre bem vindos. Deixe-me saber se você leu e gostou (ou não) do que eu escrevi, tá?

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
